Tempting V
by Veracityrules
Summary: Evey has decided that enough is enough and is planning to seduce V. This story was previously called Temptation but web is playing silly buggers.Warning! this story contains M & F smut, adult language and a very sexually explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Evey's nerve almost failed her.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She said out loud to no one in particular. The shadow gallery was still, apart from the distant sound of metal striking metal. He was in the training room, fencing with one of his many medieval suits of armour.

She reached for the glass of wine that she had poured herself earlier and gulped down a large mouthful, in an effort to quell her sudden attack of nerves. Unaccustomed to drinking alcohol, the rich red ruby liquid burnt a fiery path down towards her stomach, instantly warming her and renewing her vigour.

V had this coming!

Evey had timed it just right. He would head for the bathroom after his workout, where he would shower and change into fresh clothing. He would then go into the kitchen, don his ridiculous flowery red apron and prepare their evening meal. It was the same routine night after night. However, that would not be the case tonight. Evie had adopted that role tonight.

She stood at the kitchen counter and continued to chop the carrots.

She looked at the kitchen clock; right on time, hearing V exiting the training room and enter his bedroom. A few minutes passed and she heard his bedroom door open and then bathroom door open and close.

Nearly time.

She placed the carrots in a pan of salted water on the cooker top and began to shred the Savoy cabbage. She heard the shower start in the bathroom and she estimated that he would finish his ablutions and present himself in the kitchen within ten minutes.

Evey steadied her hand.

He deserved this, she reminded herself.

This was payback.

Payback for all those times that he had tempted her and disturbed her sleep. She was positive he did it on purpose.

For the past two months she had been his prisoner, no sorry, _houseguest_. Although he had been a model gaoler and a perfect gentleman, he had wielded a unique method of torture against Evie. He'd sensitised her to every nuisance of his very being. In short, she found him simply irresistible.

That body of his, encased in black basket-weave silk and leather, his finely honed musculature, it was driving her insane! She had never quite realised just what a sexual being she was until she was housed in such closed quarters with this fine example of masculinity. He was, in her inexperienced opinion, the epitome of male perfection.

Sure, she knew he had scars from the fire at Larkhill. She had seen his hands that first morning when he had stood in this very room and prepared her eggy-in-a-basket for breakfast, but it didn't bother her. She had never been attracted to conventionally good-looking men per se. That's why she had accepted the invitation to dine with Gordon Dietrich on that fateful night. However, any such blossoming attraction she had felt towards him _had_ long since evaporated after spending time with the delicious V.

"Ooh V". She whispered breathily and then growled unconsciously in desire.

She wanted strip away that cool and courteous veneer and make him lose control. Just like she did every time she closed her eyes and dipped into the unconscious realm of sleep.

For the last month or so, she had experienced the most erotic dreams about her and V. To be frank, her imagination had invented new and innovative ways to screw.

She had fucked V every which way and more in her mind!

But for the last two weeks, she had become convinced that this was not solely a linear interaction. In fact, she was pretty sure that the sexual chemistry that she was experiencing was in fact, not only reciprocated, but being actively encouraged by him. Little things that occurred reinforced this belief.

He would come behind her as she was reading or watching the television and ask her the simplest and straightforward questions. This in itself was not enough to suggest this but it was_ how_ asked her. She recognised the signs, the increased respirations as they drew near to one another and the apparent unwillingness to break close contact with each other.

"Are you enjoying the film Evey?" or "Would you like a cup of tea Evey?" He would ask her slowly, in his beautiful baritone voice, enunciating every syllable.

_"No, what I really want V is you to pick me up and carry me into your bedroom and fuck me until my fillings fall out!"_ She wanted to reply.

"Yes, thank you V." She would politely answer.

Well tonight it was do or die. She had made the decision to seduce him one way or the other. She was prepared for either outcome; his acceptance or her advances rebuffed.

The time grew closer and with the cabbage shredded, she needed something else to do that wasn't too difficult, to keep her mind on but would keep her busy until he entered the kitchen. Cleaning down the surfaces should suffice. Evey grabbed the cloth and slowly began to clean up the mess.

On the other side of the gallery, she heard the bathroom door open and close. His boots clacked on the gallery's stone floor, as he approached the kitchen.

Showtime!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

**Chapter 2**

V approached the kitchen in his usual relaxed pace.

This new routine had helped to a degree but effect was only temporary. He had resorted to training privately since the arrival of his houseguest. The first few times he had fenced with his _fat metal friend_1 in the presence of the delectable Miss Hammond, he had become aware of her growing attraction towards him. She would make funny little squeaking noises in the back of her throat as he lunged at his opponent.

Initially, he thought his imagination was playing tricks on him; after twenty years of being alone, it wouldn't have been the first time. But when he did it all the more, the pattern had begun to emerge.

He had enjoyed it at first. It was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only one within the gallery walls suffering from the same affliction.

He wanted her

_No_, that was too tame to describe his feelings.

He wanted to _consume_ her.

It had become increasingly difficult being around her, as he found himself in a perpetual state of arousal. His tight-fitting trousers only accentuated his longing but thankfully, the length of the doublet hid a multitude of sins.

It had surprised him that he was still capable of experiencing sexual arousal; long since believing that his only remaining desire was for revenge. In fact, he could probably count on one hand, the number of times throughout the years that his body had demonstrated to him that underneath the idea, a sexually functioning male slumbered.

However, he had discovered that smacking the shit out of a suit of armour was no real substitute for having sex but the shower afterwards certainly seemed to help. He had taken to pleasuring himself in there, in an effort to calm the raging beast within him. He fantasised about Evey and her luscious lips wrapped lovingly around his throbbing length, gently sucking him.

He suddenly stopped mid stride.

Why did he have to start thinking about her sucking him off again?

"_Shit!"_ He was getting hard again.

It usually gave him at least an hour or two of relief before it returned with a vengeance.

"_Great, just fucking great!"_ He thought.

He quickly readjusted himself for comfort and carried on.

Since she had entered into his life, all he thought about was sex.

Specifically, sex with Evey. He fantasized about having sex with her in _his_ bed, in _her_ bed, in the shower, in front of the television.

"Aahh." He thought satisfactorily.

That one had been creeping further and further into his fantasies of late. He had often imagined her sliding off the sofa whilst they were watching a film together and coming to kneel between his legs. Her hands snaking up his thighs and coming to rest on his fly. She slowly undid the buttons, pulled the zip downwards and reaching in to pull out his cock. He would sit mesmerised, watching her hungrily as she teased him with wisps of her breath and gentle caresses. Then she would finally take him into her mouth…

Oh my God! Was he trying to embarrass himself, such a short distance away from her?

It was definitely getting worse.

He stopped again.

"_God damn it man, stop it!"_ He thought angrily.

He collected his thoughts a while and continued on.

As he neared the kitchen, he could hear Evey moving about and smell vegetables cooking gently on the stove.

That was strange. She had never attempted to cook a meal before. He always did the cooking.

Trying to dampen some of the frustration he was currently feeling, he called out to her on his approach, hoping his voice didn't betray his innermost thoughts.

"Oh Evey, something smells good. What's on the menu for tonight?" As he reached the kitchen aperture.

The sight that reached him left him speechless; the air rushing from his lungs in almighty hiss.

Evey stood at the counter with a cloth in her hand. She was wearing his apron and nothing else.

"Hopefully you V." She replied nonchalantly.

1 _quoted from V for Vendetta film 2006_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

**Chapter 3**

"_Did I really say that?"_ Evey wondered in awe.

She heard the gasp V had made when he had realised she was naked, save for his flowery red apron. That was the only sound that he had made since entering the kitchen.

He simply stood there, as still as a statue, staring at her.

What on earth did she expect him to do?

She was stood _stark bollock naked_ in his kitchen wearing _his _flowery red apron!

Her nerves began to crumble, under his unmoving gaze.

"_Oh my God! What on ear__th possessed me to do this?"_

Then she saw it. His hands were trembling. In fact _his entire body_ was faintly trembling.

She had succeeded! The almighty V, public enemy number one was trembling.

She heard him swallow hard.

Evey took a deep cleansing breath in an attempt to strengthen her resolve.

"Do you have any objections to my suggestion V?" She asked him, inwardly impressed with the confidence of the tone.

"I..er…" _Gulp_.

"Don't tell me that the infamous terrorist, Codename V is at a loss for words? No alliteration of words beginning with the letter V? No Shakespearian text to quote, which would adequately express what you are feeling at this very moment?" She ventured.

A pause before he answered.

"Fuck me!" Was all he offered in bewilderment.

"Yes please V, as that's kind of the point."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

**Chapter 4**

"_I'm dreaming."_ He thought dazedly.

_"Yes."_ He mused. _"That would certainly explain it. I'm dreaming or…dead."_

He went cold at that thought…then hot all over.

That would appear to be a more rational explanation to the events unfolding here in the shadow gallery kitchen.

_"Yes, that explains it; it's the Fifth and I have died and gone to heaven."_

He stiltedly made a move towards her. She offered him what appeared to be a nervous smile.

Something told him he wasn't dreaming. This was really happening.

Evey was stood in front of him, asking him to fuck her.

_"Oh my__ God, oh my God, oh my God!"_ He thought repeatedly.

As far as he was aware, he had never fucked anyone for real. He was in essence a virgin. His only experience was from either movie scenes from his extensive film collection and from own recent vivid imagination.

Sure, he was familiar with ins and outs of female anatomy, of what went where and what areas brought pleasure to a woman, having studied it from a purely clinical point of view over the years. But he had no actual experience of touching another human being, let alone being intimate with a member of the opposite sex.

This gift he'd been given was far from all roses; there were a lot of thorns throw into the bargain.

What would she say about his scars, what if they frightened her? A voice inside his head told him he should refuse this gift she was offering him and let her down gently. She really was a nice girl and she certainly didn't deserve him as a lover.

He would only cheat her.

That thought saddened him more than he expected it to.

He couldn't cheat her; in fact he'd rather rip his own heart out than do that.

He liked her, he admired her, he lov…

He WHAT?! Where the fuck had that come from?

Love! Would he go as far as to say that?

Did he love her?

He tried saying it again in his head, testing how it sounded.

He loved her.

His breath caught in his throat, he did.

Now he knew how Adam must have felt. He had been given a glimpse of paradise, only to have it cruelly ripped away from him.

He approached her slowly.

"Evey!" He uttered her name with reverence.

She stepped forward to meet him, knowing, expecting what was to come.

Rejection.

However, little did he know, she had expected this and she had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Evey!" She loved the way he said her name. "You don't know what you are asking me."

"Er…yes I do." She answered with conviction.

"I'm afraid I can't give you what you want.

"What's the matter V, doesn't it work?" She goaded, her eyes dropping to the direction of his groin.

He blushed profusely under his mask.

"Because I happen to know that your equipment works just fine!"

V almost had an apoplexy at that statement. He inched closer to her.

"Oh you do, do you, and would you mind telling me precisely just how you happen to know that?" He asked her menacingly, leaning over her.

"Well, you're not exactly quiet in the shower after your 'training sessions' and the same can be said of you in bed during the wee hours."

"Is that so? And just what are you doing listening at keyholes all hours of the day?"

"Because I too have been suffering from the same affliction for weeks now." She said, lifting a hand up to his mask, cupping the cold metal cheek in an understanding manner.

He flinched away, as if her touch had burnt straight through the mask onto his actual skin.

She understood that he had baggage.

Evey reluctantly pulled her hand away, looking sadly at him. He couldn't even accept a genuine gesture of affection. She reminded herself that she needed to stand her ground with this man if he was to allow her into his bed.

"I know that you want me. I've heard you. How you say my name when you come." She pulled no punches. "Are you going to continue to deny it V? Deny what we could share together here?"

No response from him.

She reached upon her tiptoes and caressed his neck under the wig. She leaned closer, to whisper in his ear.

"The Fifth is a very long time away V, I just think that maybe together, we can make the time pass a little more pleasurably." He shuddered at this.

Her other hand reached lower and she cupped him. He was big and rock hard.

_Evey Gulped_

Seeing her response at touching his cock made him want to weep. It made him want to shout at the Gods.

_This is my woman. See how she wants me! _

It was his undoing. V grabbed both of her arms. He backed her up to the kitchen counter and flipped around with very little effort. He splayed her hands in front of her, so that they rested on the countertop. Her pert bottom rested perfectly in the curve of his body.

Two halves of one perfect whole.

"You want me to fuck you do you?" V asked quietly, over her shoulder into her left ear.

"God, yes V. More than you'll ever know or understand."

"I doubt that there is anyone on this sick and twisted planet who'll understand more."

He cupped her breasts through the apron fabric, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. After a while his right hand abandoned the pink crest for more southerly shores. His hand trailed down her body, seeking the very core of her. Leather clad fingers slid smoothly between the dampened folds. Evie moaned from sheer pleasure but this soon turned to disappointment as he brought them back up to investigate.

"My, my you have got it bad, haven't you?" He whispered smoothly.

She responded by grinding her bare arse back into him, against his swollen length and moaned again.

V pushed one of his booted feet between her legs, gently edging her bare feet further apart for better access. With his right hand, he fumbled with the fastening of his trousers, his left hand never leaving her breast, as he continued to torment the erect peak. At last he was free but he needed her in just the right position.

His left hand move to her waist and tipped her slightly forwards. Her hands remained in front of her, braced on the countertop.

"If you want this, you're going to have do exactly as I tell you. Is that clear my sweet?"

"But…"

"If you are going to argue, we can just forget all abou…"

"Yes, I agree." Evey said without hesitation this time.

"Keep you hands on that top at all time, I will control the rhythm, is that clear?"

"Ooohh. Yes, crystal clear."

Her position gave him access to her naked back. His gloved hand roamed across her flawless silken skin. So beautiful. He groped her buttock, it was perfect.

He gripped the base of his cock and prepared to enter her.

Evey could feel his arousal probing her entrance.

"Put it in for God sake and put us both out of our misery." It was all she could do, as he teased her.

"_Patience is a virtue my dear."_ He quoted.

"…_Possess it if you can, seldom found in woman, never found in man."_ She finished for him.

"Very good." He said both impressed and surprised that she had managed to retain the power of speech. And with, that he sank deep into her welcoming heat in one smooth thrust of his hips.

Their breath expelled itself from their bodies, collectively.

He was unable to move for a while. If he did, he was sure it would be over before it had even begun.

V was realistic and under no illusions that the first time had always been destined to be explosively short. He just wanted to it to last long enough for Evey experience the same joy as he expected to. His hand drifted back to where it had been earlier and massaged that elusive hidden pearl.

Her breathing became erratic. He could feel her innermost muscles begin to grip his shaft.

Oh God, when she began to move on him. He couldn't hold it off any longer. He moved with her, pumping into her, stimulating her with his gloved fingers.

Someone screamed. It was Evey, screaming his name as she came, pulsating around him as she did.

Then he screamed her name. Slamming into her as he hard as he could, spilling himself deep within her.

Their breathing became synchronised in the afterglow, as they drifted back down from heaven. He felt her slump forward in exhaustion, resting her forehead on the countertop. He tipped his head to one side and rested it upon her bare back, being very careful not to allow the cold metal of the mask to inadvertently startle her as she recovered.

He was still inside her and his excitement showing no signs of abating. He made a decision. He carefully withdrew from her.

"Right, come on." He said, grabbing hold of her arm and making no effort to redress himself.

He pulled her out of the kitchen, halting only briefly to turn off the gas burners on the cooker of as he passed.

"Where are we going?" Evey asked bewilderedly.

"To my room, you saucy little madam. I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve my boredom.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Evey dazedly complied, as V virtually dragged her through the gallery's corridors to his bedroom.

She had never once been in there during her stay. She wondered what it would be like. Did he surround himself with the books that he so loved to read? What was his bed like?

Was it a single or a double? Did he use silk sheets? What colour did he prefer?

She giggled at her inane thoughts.

"_What the hell does it matter? I am finally going to get what I have craved for. Me in V's bed, with him giving me a damned good seeing to."_ Evey thought crudely.

She offered a silent prayer that he would let her sleep after, especially after the taster he had given her in the kitchen. She was knackered.

But it had been worth it. It was phenomenal; everything she had thought it would be and more!

Lord! He had almost lifted her of her feet when he entered her. And the size of him! She thought he would split her in two.

But he didn't, in fact she had taken every glorious inch of him and been thankful of it.

He guided her through the doorway and roughly kicked it closed; his impatience clearly evident.

She surveyed the room. It was nice; its décor on par with the rest of the gallery. Not many books, not like her room. A gilded chaise lounge, covered with well worn claret velvet stood against one wall. Opposite this lay a large Edwardian brass bed, covered with a black and red heavy cotton linen.

Very masculine, very V.

In an alcove at the far end of the room stood theatrical style vanity unit. This must be where he spent time grooming; perfecting his flawless Fawkesian façade for all to see.

"_Christ! I'm starting to alliterate like him!"_ She chortled.

V watched her silently as she took in her surroundings, somewhat elated that he now felt able to freely scrutinise her features. No more covert glances whilst he thought she wasn't looking.

She was positively glowing.

"Your cheeks are red." He remarked out loud.

"So are yours." She said cheekily, referring to the painted rouge hue that donned his mask.

"And anyway what do you expect after that performance? You damn near blew my head off."

"I take the lady approves of my technique then?"

"Oh yes." She breathed. Abandoning her inspection, she sashaying up to him provocatively. She placed both of her hands onto his chest and looked down towards his still exposed, very erect prick.

He saw her begin to dip, instinctively knowing what she was about to do.

"No!"

His exclamation startled her from her reverie. Her puzzled expression spoke volumes to him. She thought he didn't want her to pleasure him with her mouth. Her bottom lip began to tremble, as if she were about to cry.

He reached out and cupped her chin.

"I don't think my legs could stand it again, sweetheart. You forget, I am almost twice your age."

She looked relieved.

"That as it maybe but you and I both know that you happen to have the body of a twenty year old."

He tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of that fact.

"Yes, but please have pity on me. Let's sit."

He walked over to the chaise lounge and sat centrally on the plush cushions.

Evey followed and slowly sank to her knees, positioning herself between his legs.

"_Oh my God, this is straight out of my favourite fantasy!"_ He thought numbly.

"V"

"Yes?" He whispered in anticipation.

"Lift up your bottom and pull you trousers down further. I want full access."

V hesitated. She had never seen his scars down there. Would she be repulsed?

"V, I'm waiting."

"I…erm" Was all he could manage, not responding to her command.

"Fine." She went to stand up.

"No! I mean, please don't go." He is usual confident tone absent.

"Are you worried about me seeing your scars?"

He nodded mutely.

"V, I don't care. Are they any worse than the ones on your hands?"

"No, my hands are the worst but you should understand, over half of my body is covered with them. And in case you're wondering, I don't wear this mask for the hell of it you know." He admitted heavily.

Her heart swelled at his honesty.

"Do you think I didn't realised you were badly scarred? And did you really think you could remain fully clothed whilst we fucked? I don't think so."

"I want to see _everything_ and not because I have some weird scar fetish. You need to realise, you have a fantastic body and it makes me hot just thinking about it. Now lift your arse up so I can get down there and blow you!" She ranted.

He duly lifted up and rolled down his trousers.

He waited for her to recoil in horror at the unsightly scars that covered his legs or at the very least close her eyes and head straight for his member. She surprised him by doing neither. She came closer and examined each leg, running her fingers over the bright pink and white mottled flesh. Her fingers traced a lazy path along each ridge and furrow. She offered the inside of each of his thighs a delicate kiss. He could feel her hair brush against the underside of his sac.

V's head lolled back against the wall, she wished she could see his face. Was his expression one of content, ecstasy or longing? All she could see was Fawkes grinning at her.

She moved closer to him, he smelled of musk and soap and…her.

She poked her tongue out and offered his scrotum perfunctory lick. It contracted.

Flattening her tongue completely, she moved under him and licked long and slowly from his perineum, up over the ridged flesh all the way to the base of his cock. Cocking her head slightly to the left, she angled her mouth over his shaft and trailed hot wet kisses along its length. She straightened her torso fully and grasping his penis, she enveloped the head.

V's breathing became shallow. Evey could hear it rasping through the mouth slit of the mask.

Her mouth descended further down the shaft. Her teeth gently grazed the sides for added friction, she also swirled her tongue as she went. Back and forth; up and down.

He moaned loudly as she increased the tempo of her rhythm. Whereas before he lay passive, now he began to move his hips in time with her. He pulled back as she withdrew. He couldn't help it. It was instinctive.

As she descended, he thrust forward in an effort to increase the penetration.

He allowed Evey to set the pace.

He couldn't last much longer, he wouldn't. She was driving him wild!

Evey reached underneath and tenderly cupped his sac, massaging it gently.

And then it happened. He couldn't stop it, anymore than he could stop the sun rising in the morning or prevent the moon from following in its wake.

He thrust his hips forwards and emptied his loins into her welcoming mouth.

He left his body at this point. He was floating, experiencing pure unadulterated pleasure at the hands of the woman he loved.

Exhausted and satiated, he looked down at Evey. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. Even though she was still wearing his _bloody_ apron.

"Evey."

"Yes V?" She flashed him a salacious smile.

"I think I have found my tree." (1)

_1: - Quotation from The Count of Monte Cristo_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters from V for Vendetta remains with the original creators. I merely invite them out to play with me once in a while to relieve the boredom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Evey stood up and joined V on the chaise lounge.

V lazily tipped his head to face her as he continued to recover from what was the most thrilling and intensive experience in his life. His chest heaved; his body trying desperately to recuperate lost oxygen.

They just looked at each other; Evey was trying to discern any hint of how V was feeling from his body language. V just watched her from behind the protective barrier of the mask.

"Are you okay V?" She asked, first to break the silence between them.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Thanks to you." He said, reaching out and stroking her cheek lovingly.

Her stomach somersaulted. That was the second time he had used that particular term of endearment. He had also used a number of others when they were _together _in the kitchen.

She smiled at him nervously; it was rather late to become coy, given her state of dress or undress as the case maybe. Not to mention the fact that V was sat next to her, exposed from the waist down with his trousers around his boots.

Evey blushed profusely at this thought.

"You do that so well my dear. Tell me Evey, what _are_ you thinking about that makes you blush so?"

What had she done?

How were they going to go forward from here?

She had ruined their easy-going friendship by giving in to her baser instincts. How were they going to go back from here?

"I er…was… er. I am feeling rather vulnerable here. I think I would like to go to my room now." She said quietly and started to rise from the seat, as her nerve finally deserted her.

His hand descended onto her shoulder preventing her flight.

"Oh no you don't my sweet Evey. You started this and together we will finish it. Well for tonight at least." He said silkily.

V stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Now by my reckoning, we are precisely three for one."

"I'm sorry?" She asked questioningly.

"Currently, it's three to one in my favour."

"I'm still not following you." She shook her head.

V moved with lightening speed. He scooped up into his arms and deposited her on his bed before she quite knew what was happening. He moved over her, his arms either side of her head, his legs straddling her thighs.

He just watched her, making no overtly sexual overtures towards her. He reached behind her and gently pulled the loop of his apron over her head. The strings had long since come undone, which enabled him to single handily screw it up and throw it lazily onto the bedroom floor.

"Completely naked at last." He purred.

Evey squirmed under his masked scrutiny.

"Don't be shy my dear. You have a beautiful body. As I mentioned before, the score is three to one. You have only come to climax once, whereas I have reached my pinnacle three times within the last hour thanks to you, Evey Hammond."

The blush was no longer isolated to her cheeks, it suffused her entire body.

"I only make it two for one V." She said quietly.

"Ah, but you forget. I had the pleasure of your company in the shower." He tapped his temple, indicating that he had fantasised over her as he masturbated.

She turned her head in embarrassment, recalling her accusation from earlier.

"Ah, Evey don't be shy. You merely voiced the truth. I _have _ached for you these past few weeks, as you have ached for me. Tell me, what fantasies has your lustful imagination conjured up to satisfy your yearnings?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"You're new found coyness is rather charming but a tad belated in hindsight." He leaned closer to her; mask to face.

She could feel his breath rasp against mouth slit.

"I have just watched you sit between my legs and boldly fellate me and you are unable to tell me what scenarios you have imagined occurring between us?"

"It's private!"

"You have just fulfilled one of my particular favourites Evey and I would really like to return the favour."

A scene instantly popped into her head and she swallowed.

"Ah, I can see that you do. Your pupils have just doubled in size and you respirations have increased exponentially." He whispered close to her ear.

"Tell me honey."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." She snapped angrily at being backed into a corner.

She whipped her head to face him directly.

"I fantasise about you doing the same to…" Her voice cracked as she failed to complete the sentence.

"Oh sweet Evey." V crooned soothingly. "Of course you do. Most women crave to be stimulated orally but rarely get to experience it. As it happens, it was precisely what I had planned next for you, had you divulged your innermost fantasy or not."

His right hand came up and stroked one of her breasts. He cupped her, running his thumb over the increasingly erect peak. His hand trailed lower and his fingers teased the flesh of her abdomen. He rocked back onto his heels and allowed his left hand to follow a similar path as the other had done.

Both hands now lay on passively on her hips. Only his thumbs moved, as they stroked lazy semi circles up and down. She thrust her hips forward in anticipation; it was the signal that he had been waiting for. He slid further down her body, his mask now facing her sex. The downy brown curls moved as his breath escaped from the confines of the Fawkesian mask. A gloved hand reached out and combed through them.

"Please V."

His fingers slipped between the slippery folds, she flinched.

"No."

"I thought. But you just said." Confused at her indecision.

"No, I meant take your gloves off. I want to feel you, not some inanimate barrier."

His heart raced. She wanted him, _his_ skin to touch her delicate sex.

Evey reached downwards and took his hand. She removed one glove and then repeated the process with the other. The skin didn't look nearly as bad as she had remembered. Maybe her memory had embellished the extent of the damage, acknowledging that she hadn't exactly been thinking clearly those first few days as his prisoner here in the gallery.

"Please!" She begged for his ministrations.

His fingers continued as before, playing with the curls, whilst his other hand tenderly stroked her inner thigh, just had she had done to him a short time ago. He heard her groan, as he slipped a finger inside her silky lips. Her hips gyrated against him for better stimulation.

He momentarily abandoned his exploration to unfasten his mask.

Well, he couldn't perform cunnilingus on her through this damn mask! He hoped that she would be too far gone with excitement to catch a glimpse of his scarred features and have time to replace the mask after without her noticing.

Keeping the wig in place, he placed the mask close to him and positioned himself back between her thighs. His hands pulled back her plump lips and he carefully slipped his tongue in to taste her.

It was incredible. He had never tasted anything like it. Evey began to mewl as he lapped at her clitoris. She twisted against him, pulled back and pushed forwards. Her moans then changed, becoming an octave higher.

She was close, he could tell. She had done the same in the kitchen just before she climaxed.

He gently slipped two fingers inside of her as he continued to lick.

Evey head thrashed from side to side and she bucked high off the bed as she exploded against his mouth. Her inner muscles gripped his fingers with a force that surprised him. However, he maintained contact with her as wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through her dainty frame. Her movements stilled slowly as her orgasm gradually abated.

He moved up her body and held her close to him. He was stunned to feel her lips upon his.

Lord! In all the excitement he had forgotten to replace the mask.

Evey smiled at him, nonplussed about seeing the mottled red scars that practically covered his face.

"V? Y_ou are_ my tree." And kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sweet thing what Evey had said, but V was now beginning to understand exactly how she had felt moments earlier.

Vulnerable.

His face was exposed for her to see. She was the first person, other than himself to gaze upon his scarred features.

It seems that today was a day for firsts. As well as his first time being unmasked in front of another human being, he had experienced his first i real /i sexual experience at the hands of willing partner but most importantly, his first real kiss.

It had been wonderful.

Her soft full lips upon his rough leathery ones had felt unreal; a taste of heaven. She had nibbled them tiredly during the euphoric aftermath. Teasing and nipping them; running her tongue experimentally and mapping the contours.

If he was honest, the lack of sex over the last twenty years had been a damn sight more bearable than the depravation of skin to skin contact. He had craved the tactile touch of another person with significant desperation over the years.

It had been that bad during the particular rough spells that he'd purposefully allowed his enemies, Fingermen more often than not, to land the odd hit upon his person.

Any contact was better than none.

And who would have thought it was possible, him lying here on his bed with a beautiful young woman, whom he adored, touching and caressing him.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking V."

"Would you like to help me remove them?" He said richly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Evey rolled over onto her side to face him and slowly began to unzip his doublet and sensually slid it over his shoulders. V shrugged it off, freeing himself of it completely.

Evey's eyes widen at what lay beneath. He wore a black long-sleeved polo-neck undershirt that clung lovingly to his torso, emphasising his extensively toned musculature. She almost asked him to keep that particular garment on.

Almost!

God, but he was hot!

Grasping the hem, he pulled it over his head and casually discarded it. The extent of the damage from Larkhill lay bare finally.

Most of the right side of his chest was covered with the same angry red scars on his hands and thighs. However, there were large patches of unmarred skin, which were finely sprinkled with rich dark brown hair. Nestled within, lay a lone small brown male nipple, its counterpart long since lost amongst the ridged, mottled flesh.

Evey couldn't resist leaning forward to taste it. V almost jumped off the bed as her tongue made contact, sending bursts of electric shocks straight to his groin. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and held her as she continued to nip and suckle the tiny sensitive bud.

Now he understood why women loved to be stimulated like this.

Evey looked up at him, her eyelids heavy with arousal.

Ignorant of her earlier request to help him undress, he hurriedly yanked off his high-leg boots with a distinct lack of finesse and discarded his trousers. V pulled her into his arms and together they began a sensual voyage of exploration of each others bodies.

She examined his scars, completing what she had started earlier and kissing each one in turn as she encountered it. He stroked her flawless skin, revelling in this newly found freedom to do so.

V rolled onto his back, taking Evey with him and positioned her so she was astride him.

"Lift up." He commanded.

She shifted and felt V's arousal at the entrance to her sex. Using his free hand, he exerted an infinitesimal amount of pressure on her shoulder, coaxing her down slowly onto him.

Evey's eyes widened as she felt him slide deeper and deeper into her. She emitted a low moan of pleasure as he progressed further and further in.

One hand went on one of her hips, whilst his other slipped between them as he sought out her clitoris. V massaged it in a slow circular motion, unable to stop herself; Evey began to move up and down as her excitement built.

He felt the familiar tightening of her inner muscles; she was close. Tremors rocked through her body as she was tipped over the edge, her breath expelled in an almighty whoosh. Gradually her breathing began to steady and she was all but ready to collapse.

But V was in no rush.

He was determined to take his time, feeling that he could pace this one for longer. He supported her weight, as he took over the rhythm, thrusting gently up and down.

He was in no hurry at all to race towards the finish line.

He set a slow leisurely pace, gyrating his hips for better stimulation. He eventually felt his orgasm building. He stopped and flipped Evey onto her back in order to increase the speed of his thrusts. They would be face to face this time as they came. He wanted to see every nuance of her expression as their bodies frantically fought the age-old battle for sexual gratification.

The crescendo approached and sure enough, Evey was unable to fight the stimulating onslaught that V subjected her body to. She moaned and groaned, searching for that elusive goal.

He was dying!

Unable to delay his release any longer but reluctant to leave her behind, he moved closer to her.

"Come for me Evey, come again for me sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, his voice fracturing at the end.

And then she was flying. Her spasms set off a chain reaction and pushed his body over the precipice. He pumped furiously into her, his release spurting deep into her welcoming heat.

For a few moments all that could be heard in the room was irregular breathing and soft satisfied sighs.

"V?"

"Yes?"

"That's four all."

"I don't know about you Evey, my sweet, but I am happy to leave the score at a draw."

"Me too V, me too." She said drowsily.

V reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled the covers over them, gathering her close. They slept like that until the next morning, wrapped in each others arms in a cocoon of black and red cotton.


End file.
